burgundy
by XxDamned ForeverXx
Summary: the story of Matt and Mello, what they never told you in the manga. rated M for later chapters, lemons abound.  WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI AND NON CON SMEX!
1. Chapter 1

Matt walked down the busy streets of yet another non-descript globalizing city in America, one of many, this time called New York. Clubs and bars were scattered all around him, bathing his red shaggy hair in their bright neon lights from passing signs that offered him everything he had wanted, dreamed about even, in Wammy's Orphanage. But he had already run through every bar, club, and major gang house in New York and never enjoyed a single thing. Mello wasn't in New York anymore despite the Intel he had gotten in his previous city encounter. All signs pointed to him being in Los Angeles, the city of angels. An old song by Journey popped into his head as he lit up a cigarette and smiled imagining his Mihael as some punk ass angel. That leather clad blond certainly blew angels all away, he mused. Matt pulled out his PSP before remembering the battery had died at his last hotel in San Francisco and shut it back up in his jean pocket under his red and black striped long sleeve shirt. Hands started tugging the hem of his cream coloured vest and he almost took a step back into the street.  
"Wanna come in?" some slutty dressed yellow haired woman slurred half drunkenly pressing herself against his arm. He refused politely at first saying he had somewhere to go, he didn't have time to deal with unimportant people. "come on, don't stand out here. Come in, little man." She insisted trying to pull of his orange tinted goggles off as he looked up to see he had stopped in front of club and bar named 'perks'.  
Matt pulled away from the woman and made his way to his room at the hotel and soon after, the airport for his soon to be purchased flight to LA. Crushing his bud under his foot he slipped into a memory of the day Mello had run from their orphanage. His last memory of his best friend.

"Matt!" The blonde shouted loudly dropping his half eaten chocolate bar "don't follow me!" Matt could see Mello on the verge of angry tears and he didn't blame him a bit after their adopted father had been killed, but running away wouldn't help. He couldn't just leave him here.  
'Mello, please, mihae-' he pleaded  
'my name is Mello now' he cut in  
'you can't just run away like this-what will Nate and I do without you? Ryuuzaki would've-'  
'-Wanted me to avenge him first. Period. End of conversation'  
Mello kick started his bike in the front of the orphanage, not daring to look back at the young gamer. He was leaving at only fifteen, His loose black clothes and lazy pessimism to be traded for tight leather and ruthless violence, alone in his search for Kira.  
'Where are you going?' Matt yelled over the Harley's engine.  
'To the mob' the whispered words were barely head before he pumped the gas and skidding off leaving Matt all alone without the one person he cared about, his best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
"Baggage claim A. baggage cla-"the overhead voice droned in the large LA airport as Matt stood waiting for his tech suitcase to come around. A satchel of video games was slung across his chest resting snugly against his hip occasionally bouncing when he would turn to look at the door and back at the baggage rotunda. The flight had been a long and smokeless one and he was dying for a stick right now. Most of the bags were gone and all of the people that had been on the plane with him were dispersing to do whatever the hell they flew here for but his burgundy bag was yet to be found. He was about to lose the battle with his addiction as he turned to the door.  
"Hey, goggle nerd! Missing something?" called a familiar man's voice. As soon as Matt caught the eye of the chocolate munching blonde across the room holding his suitcase his face lit up.  
Matt grinned hugely letting his voice react happily to the surprise. "Mihael!" the blonde man smiled back.  
"It's Mello, Matt, but yes...and dark red? You never change" he smirked  
"It's burgundy, Mello"


	2. Chapter 2

"Mello, how did you know that i would be there today? And don't say you had a feeling either because that's crap." Matt asked watching the blond roll his bag over to a corner in his dark new room at the mafia headquarters in Los Angeles. He didn't deem to turn to him yet.

After Mello revealed himself at the airport it was only a short and silent ride to the place where he had been staying. It was some out of the way building that looked like every other place in the CBD area of the city. Inside everybody had looked at him with a look of confusion for a moment before Mello glared and barked that they should mind their fucking own business. Just about everyone there was bigger than him with the exception of this random old guy off to the side doing something with a broom. He shifted his expression back to Mello and his hip swaying confidence as he lead him out into a hallway to the place he was at the moment waiting for Mello's answer.

He half-heartedly chuckled continuing to face the other way. "no, i didn't have a feeling. We both know life doesn't work that way... I had someone find you for me-Without using your picture of course. It was actually kind of hard since you're so good at putting up security on your stuff." he raised his hands in feigned thought "we followed your screen name actually. Mattmelloforever the level 140 mage and tech support officer."  
Matt blushed a bit, the red creeping up his neck to his cheeks. He was glad mello wasnt looking at him. "so, thats how. But why did you send someone to find me?"  
"because i need you, Matt" the red head's pulse sped up and his eyes went wide under his goggles as mello turned to him "i think i found where kira is and i need your help." mello looked triumphant.  
"oh" his face fell and he cursed himself for getting so excited by nothing "of course ill help, He killed L." his tone must have belied his true feeling because Mello took a few steps closer to him, a look of concern on his pretty face.  
"Matt? Are you okay?" he asked lightly touching Matt's shoulder.  
"fine, I'm fine.. Its just memories." he lied shrugging it off.  
"i miss him too, but with you here we can find kira and make him pay for taking him away from us" Matt looked up to see his understanding face saddened by their loss. He was thankful his façade wasn't seen through but let down that Mello was blind at the same time.  
"we'll catch him, mello." he plastered a fake smile on his face and looked confident, pushing away his mixedbemotions over their reunion. This was what he could do for his best friend if nothing else.  
"Thanks, mail." arms embraced Matt quickly causing him to gasp before mello let go and walked out the door calling behind his shoulder in his usual brass voice "tech room is next door to you if you wanna take a look or set something up. Take out will be here in a little bit if you're still hungry"  
As the door shut Matt fought the urge to scream. He finally found Mello but he only wanted him here to help with the investigation. Not to be taken wrong, he hated Kira as much as Mello but there were other things in life besides revenge. Ryuuzaki had put himself in harm's way on purpose and L never struck him as a vengeful man. He sighed turning to unpack his gear. Mello was the same no matter what sandbox he played in. He still put on a strong demeanor in front of everyone but Matt. Whether he was drug trafficking or stealing chocolate from the orphanage fridge back at Wammy's. The mob boss was still his old Mello.  
Matt hooked up all his equipment properly taking his mind off of the world as he fell into the land of computers, hard drives, and video games. He found the outlet by the plain bed to recharge his game sets and plopped down with his PSP and immediately changed his screen name before switching over to final fantasy XII and playing until Mello came in and pulled it out of his hands as he drifted to sleep. He mumbled in his sleep about Zack being long gone and that tomorrow he had to check on the stuff in the next room over before falling silent and slipping into a dream about a certain blonde.

Mello smirked pulling off the gamer's goggles and set them aside with everything else he fallen asleep using. He'd made sure Matt's room didn't have any windows so he wouldn't have to wear them for fear his eyes would be hurt without them, he only wished he could give his friend something more. Matt didn't belong in a place like this. Mello removed his vest and shoes before pulling the blanket up over him. His eyes lingered on the sleeping boy's face just a moment pondering why he had really brought him here before the PSP made a loud 'DATATATAH tuh TAH TUHTUHTAH' noise and played a bit of dialogue video. Mello grunted and went over to press a bunch of buttons until the screen went blank before flashing a message that proclaimed a reminder to save his game. Setting it down guiltily he walked back out of the room quickly hoping Matt hadn't been that far in the game.

A\N

MADAM RED: ohahaha! I have been revising this series lately since I am almost finished with another chapter of my Kuroshitsuji fic 'Our Precious Immortal Days' and my first reviewer on burgundy told me to 3 I hope this makes my story more bearable for everyone! (I also just realized doing this that I am obsessed with back stories and rape… you would agree reading any portions of my works XD)

ALSO! For new readers, I will reiterate, this is not happy-go-lucky. I have amended versions on my deviantart (acaae1) for people who do not like hardcore yaoi, rape, and bouts of cussing from Mello.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Matt noticed when he woke was that his game wasn't in his hands anymore. He scrambled over the side of the bed in a rising panic not bothering to stop and calm down before finding it on the floor with a bunch of his things, including his goggles. Second, he wasn't wearing the orange goggles anymore. He almost put his hands over his eyes to shield them from the light and saw there was barely any to speak of. The only illumination came from a lamp across the room and the crack under the door. He was just used to the dark by now, it was easier playing halo that way. Which he should set up after he went over the equipment in the other room, which he would visit simply because Mello had mentioned it.

Picking up his goggles he padded over to the door slipping them on over his eyes and stepped into the empty hallway lit with the morning light. He could hear snoring from the big front room at the end of the hall where he'd walked in from the day before. The door next to him was unlocked and unoccupied so he slipped in and shut the door quietly behind him fully intending on not waking up the gun wielding gangsters. Who knows what they'd do to a guy like him, he thought pointlessly, but Mello wouldn't-

"No way!" he breathed taking in the equipment before him.

It was easily as impressive looking as L's set up at Wammy's. About ten working screens and hard drives and wireless hookups everywhere under the desk where it was all arranged to where one could easily sit in the little swivel chair and over look everything at once, as L used to do. He marveled at it a moment longer moving over to where he could bend down to examine the wires and his face fell. he snorted, Who the hell set this up? An idiot, surely, because everything was connected wrong. The wireless information retrievers weren't set correctly and after further inspection, also seemed to be lacking their stealth modes- wait, that's a gamer term. Sighing he sat down and pulled open the devices and fixed them one by one stopping only to pull his bag over to the control room so he could reach everything he needed to continue on with hooking up the cables correctly and get rid of the screw ups in the tech. Before long he lit up a much needed smoke and tried to turn on all of the screens. All ten screens showed a jumble of videos at once as if the split windows had been shredded, Not to mention the connection was bad. He would have to go back behind and reconnect the screens properly and organize the display of the feed.

After Matt had brought his bag in and ceased to pay attention a few people had come by to listen to the ruckus inside and take a peek at the busily working redhead in the strange goggles tear apart everything and put it back together before they would walk away confused about the co-boss's new friend. By the time Matt had finished and set up his Xbox live and started playing halo just about everybody had seen him, except for an angry man that stormed in preparing to ask the boy what the fuck he thought he was doing with his precious equipment all morning, when Mello appeared in the doorway causing the man to fluster and step away from the unresponsive Matt that hadn't noticed anything that was happening as of yet. The blonde quickly dispatched the dark haired American in a pompous display of shouts and whacks upside the head and slammed the door shut. He turned back to his childhood friend and grunted walking over to thump the back of his head. it didn't even phase the gamer paying more attention to the graphic violence rather than the display that had been right behind him.

"I hope you at least fixed something before you set this up, Matt" he sighed standing akimbo surveying the screens.

Without looking up he replied casually "i rewired the connections into the right drives and set up the feeds-" he switched out of his tech talk without having to look at Mello's lost face "i fixed everything. Including the satellite feeds on japan"

"There was something wrong with them?" Mello asked annoyed at the soon to be dead hacker that had just been in here.

He nodded with a superior huff. "Yeah and those bugs you set up there weren't well concealed either" he pointed to a screen showing an older man sitting in his chief of police office in some city in the kanto region of japan. "Fixed those too and got a better cable connection. That hack job was awful at stealing TV." he pointed to a screen showing an up and coming Kira show.

Mello studied the screens as Matt finished off a troop of gunners and paused the game to look up at the blonde he had been without for so long. Someone would say that he looked completely different in his leather outfit and dangerous aura but... He was the same old scowling Mello. Mello looked down to see Matt looking back at him scanning over his face and got a little self-conscious "what?" he growled

"How did you get this whole thing here? They look pretty dang scary for a kid to fight." He asked honestly.  
Mello looked genuinely indignant which almost made him laugh "I'm nineteen now, soon to be twenty so I'm NOT a kid and i wasn't all those years ago either. I tracked down some mob boss even Kira couldn't find and won them over because obviously they're not Kira-freaks... And i pulled a few favours..." he trailed off on the last part when Matt cocked a brow barely visible over his goggles. "Shut up"

"That explains the get up-" he started mumbling when a hand connected with the back of his head.

"Anyways, i came here to ask you something. See Mr. Jap copper? That's the Japanese chief of police and he'll in LA soon taking little time off with the guys in the mob. I want you to supervise all the overseas negotiations so it'll be secure. Can you do that for me Matt?"

"I'll do whatever. Just tell me by what and to whom and about what. Do you really think this guy knows Kira?" he asked a bit confused

"He might. We do think the police in japan have the death note L spoke about and we intend to have It." he smirked

"Huh" he mused turning back to his game when Mello sat next to him and restarted the console adding another controller and switching the game. "Mountain blade?" how did Mello know this game?

"If you're thinking why i chose this, it's because it had a cool cover" Mello started up the game and immediately lost. He growled at the screen then glared at Matt who had killed him. "What was up with that?"

"you should have asked to play Pokémon on the Nintendo, noob" Matt felt giddy inside with Mello sitting so close again for the first time since he had played ruby league on the gen 1 DS but he wasn't about to loosen up on the skills "at least you didn't pick Disidia or anything like that or we would get nowhere"

"shut up and stop killing me before i do all this in real life" he pointed to the gun in the front of his pants making Matt wince trying to play it off as rolling his eyes idly wondering how that was possible in such tight pants.

"I don't think this is a rape simulator, they actually sell those in japan. You should pick one up for me when you kidnap what's his name." Matt grinned

"Matt, how about i feed you to the closet queers out there?" Mello half smiled back pressing start again


	4. Chapter 4

Matt's cell vibrated in his pocket waking him up from his long nap on his first international flight that he was desperately trying to sleep away. Planes are just big flying macbooks going over millions of miles of water as opposed to dells that just went over populated land and took stops, he reminded himself. He switched his bluetooth on and headed to the bathroom cubicle of death as mello started talking.  
"the japenese chief of police just died, Matt. Plans are getting moved up a day so i ordered another ride to be waiting for you when you arrive in twenty minutes or so. The boarding time for your flight back is in an hour and a half from then." Mello informed him in between munches of chocolate.  
Matt lit up a cigarette in the little space after setting the lock to 'in use' and disabling the smoke detector. He moaned "not so soon, mello! I really cant stand this death trap you put me in for so long. You know i dont even want to do this."  
"we are not talking about this, i need the yagami Child to get the murderer's notebook from her father and the fake L. You arent killing anybody so get over it."  
"but im smuggling a girl across the sea, which is seriously illegal." he whined  
"and smoking right now isnt? I can practically smell the cig over the phone. We cant have this arguement again"  
Matt briefly recalled their arguement, that mostly consisted of mello yelling at him and him just taking it trying to change his mind about kidnapping a kid. She was even a pretty kid and was oblivious to her father's daily activities. It wasnt right. But mello had won in the end as he knew he would because in truth Matt would have given him what he wanted anyways.  
"fine, ill go through with it again. Just how am i supposed to get her on a plane with me and ugly nose? Tell the security we're playing a kinky game?" he asked blowing out a puff of smoke.  
"close but no. Zakk will be getting off this plane and staying at a hotel while you and jason al go find sayu yagami and bring her back into the plane. You will not let her see jason before he gets out of the far and goes on the plane first. Then you will untie her and enter together as a couple. There will even be a small bag of girl crap and her fake passport with your boarding passes in it. Threaten her or something to get her to be quiet and dont let her go ever while youre in the airport. I dont want you to be found over there, Matt. Dont slip up." with that mello gruffly hung up and Matt sighed flushing the cherry of his smoke down the toilet and putting the detector back in order.  
A few groggy stares waited for him outside the door ready to swarm to their only hope of release. Matt quickly trudged back to his seat glancing around to affirm that big nose and zakk were still on the plane calmly doing something. The seatbelt sign flashed and he buckled up closing his eyes in anticipation of the drop.

As mello had promised, a gray honda was waiting for them in the lot with the keys under the tire. Zakk hailed a cab and sped away to his hotel as Matt pulled out onto the crowded streets heading towards the place that had been given as sayu's high school. Half an hour later they coasted to a stop in front of a large building teeming with teenagers of the area all letting out at once. It didnt take long for the dark haired girl to come out and walk off unaccompanied. Matt sighed, she made it too easy.  
He waited a minute before taking off after her slowly untill she was a bit away from everyone else and pulled up next to her rolling down his window.  
"hojimashitte gonzaimas. Wani'dis." he spoke to her in japenese"do you know how to get downtown?"  
The girl smiled "hai, ari-" jason taped her mouth and threw a bag over her head before dragging her struggling little frame into the back seat of the car.  
The hard looking mobster sat her in his lap holding her tightly against his chest. About half way there he shoved her down on the floor and set his feet on her back laughing as she started to cry and Matt nearly stopped the car if not for his nature of giving in. They passed the airport security and parked in the back of the large parking garage. Jason immediately got out and grabbed his stuff disappearing into the lot elevator with his pass. Th red head pinched the bridge of his nose and looked into the mirror. Sayu made no move untill a moment after when she reached up to take the bag off her head.  
"yagami sayu, im not going to hurt you but if this goes wrong most of your family will die" at least he hoped mello wouldnt but the lie worked and he could see the fear in her tear streaked eyes when she looked back at him in the mirror "go ahead and take the strip of tape off your mouth but dont talk; only nod and follow my directions. Theres a bag on the seat next- er, above you. Grab it and take the papers out for me and put it on." she complied and handed him the passports and the boarding passes. "we're going in there together, sayu-kun, as a couple on a romantic trip to america. You will hold my hand and not speak the entire time. Am i clear?" she nodded and he got out to open the door for her and picked up his carry on.  
Her face was a fading red from the crying she did on the way here but that caused no trouble when they checked in their bags or borded the plane together. She let him hold her hand the entire time quietly going about her thoughts untill Matt sat her down on the inside next to the window and buckled her in and stowed their bags. He'd mostly sat her there because the aisle was a direct exit and he could see james sitting about three rows up but also for security purposes, right? So she couldnt sign for police or.. Lets face it, he wasnt hot about his second long flight either. Which reminded him, he needed to call the blonde responsible.  
He picked up "do you have her?"  
" yeah, susan and i are on the plane already, mom... Yes, we're fine. It hasent even taken off yet."  
"mom? Quit acting stupid and just watch her. Baka" Matt laughed at the sudden japenese in the english conversation and sayu twitched. Matt hung up and smiled fakely at her.  
"its going to be okay, i promise. Just relax for now"  
She got the point and turned her head to look out the window and watch the plane take off as Matt breathed deeply seriously wishing he had a video game or cigarette handy for the second flight of his day. The first five hours sayu fought to stay awake until finally laying her head on matt's shoulder and going out like a light for the rest of the flight. If had actually surprised him enough that he threw a blanket over her and rested his head on her's. Strangely it seemed to calm him enough to where when he opened his eyes again they were on the ground.  
He looked down at sayu still asleep on him and woke her up gently calling her name like a boy friend should. Maybe he was taking this to seriously and treating it like some crappy rpg game set inthe mob.. But he was working with the real mob so, what the hell. For a moment her dark eyes opened and she nearly flipped out before she remembered her situation.  
"ready, sayu-kun?" he whispered. She nodded and unloaded the plane with all the other passengers that told them in english how cute it was to see them all cuddly on the plane. Matt smiled and thanked them each trying to get out of there faster.  
Customs was a breeze as they blew them off as another tourist couple. They headed out to the back of the garage where Matt knew a car would be waiting for them. Squeezing her hand to tell her to watch it he let go and lit up his last cigarette in the pack and took a long happy drag from it as the smoke drifted up to his goggles.  
"sir," sayu said tentatively "where are we?" she kept her gaze downcast moving obediently beside him.  
"california, home of los angeles." he replied thinking it couldnt hurt.  
"america?" she wondered incredulously.  
"hai." a car sped towards them "close your eyes, sayu."  
The kia pulled up next to him and he led her to the door and set her in blindly. Jason handed Matt a role of duct tape and he set it aside for later. They still had to get out.  
"sayu-kun, lay your head on me again and sleep some more." she did so and jason sent a confused look his way at the easy way it happened. Matt knew he was probably wondering about his and mello's connection. There wasnt much to say, sadly, since mello thought of him as a Childhood friend come to help him out. The exit wasnt a problem and pretty soon they were headed to angeles national forest and sayu was bound hand and mouth with the bag over her head again. They got onto a back road in the park called eddison and off into the dirt when they reached an open desert space. Jason led them down into an underground bunker where they left the car in the special exit and walked deeper into a hallway that led to what looked like a makeshift bedroom with a tv, safe, and a few couches. He set her down on one and jason left to call mello and Matt removed the bag long enough to take a picture in front of the tv that was playing some ghetto cartoon with terrible graphics and sent it to mello for whatever he might need proof for.

The next day was quiet as they waited for mello to call Matt.  
"put her in the exchange hold and tell jason to put on that gasmask and grab the gun in the safe. Then send a picture to me of her" he was extremly excited sounding.  
"yeah, just stop eating chocolate in the phone. Itll give you away" Matt snickered.  
"shut up and get to work, mail." he hung up.  
"get out the gun and gas mask, its time to play call of duty" he said over his shoulder to ugly nose jason.  
"hells yeah!" he ran to the safe.  
Matt went over to help sayu up and take her out to the ingenious bullet-proof glass exchange doors. He took off the bag and her bindings before turning the door around to her little personal chamber and nudged her in kindly but firmly. She looked scared again as Matt pulled out his cell to take a picture of her wide eyes as she pressed her hand against the glass. He reached into the chamber through the gun hole and patted her cheek.  
"your otou-san will be here soon, sayu-kun. Promise."  
The rest was business. He delivered a message from her father and replied back via camera and she calmed down a bit. Not long after, subdirector yagami arrived and the exchange went flawlessly from matt's perspective at the end of jason's side of the hall where yagami couldnt see him. Sayu and her cop father left quickly as jason turned to him to hand over the deathnote and get on the awaiting helicopter alone while Matt loaded the notebook onto the rocket and set the coordinates for the area off the coast of new york where men would be waiting to retrieve it.  
By the time the helicopter blew up in the sky Matt was pressing the launch button. Man, mello could be really mean to everyone, Matt thought. Not once did it cross his mind that his best friend would kill him as he hopped into the car and drove quickly back to eddison road and out of the national forest/desert/thing. He was about to call up mello about an hour's drive later when his phone rang and he picked it up thinking it could only be mello.  
"hey mello-"  
"Matt. Its near" damn was he wrong. All hail the kefka of reality  
"where are you?"

"are you with mello, Matt?" he asked calmly and tonelessly  
"no, mello is not here. What do you want?" not him, not now after he's found mello  
"just to know why i just saw you leave an underground bunker in a californian national forest where an illegal exchange happened. Do you have the notebook, Matt? Or did you personally load it onto that rocket for mello to retrieve later?" he was fast.  
"near, i dont have the notebook and i dont know anything else.. How did you know it was mells? Dont tell me it was.."  
"the crunching of candy bars during the talk with soichiro yagami."  
"i told him to stop that" Matt huffed  
"so you found him after all" near stated flatly  
"yes, i found him, Im helping him, and Im not letting him go again, near. Never"  
" Matt. Why did he let you find him? You dont think he wanted you back as much as your technical help to get closer to kira and reaching his ambition of being number one. He's just-"  
"stop it! Dont you ever say that to me! Mello wants me back and you just dont want to admit that he won that little thing" Matt burst out loudly getting angry at the albino over the phone. Hearing his very thoughts out loud by the number one had given it a solid standing in his mind. He didnt want to believe it. Matt bit his bottom lip and wished for a smoke. He could feel tears comming and the lack of nicotine was egging it on.  
"Matt, i didnt let even my own men see you. I still remember your promise, im here for you at any time you decide to call. I havnt forgotten" near spoke low with a hint of emotion colouring his usual flat tone.  
"well i have" he clicked end and slammed the phone into the back window over his head and sent the bluetooth flying right after it.  
No matter what he did wrong for mello or what near said about it, he couldnt let himself give up hope on having the blonde man return his feelings that he'd had since becomming roommates at wammy's. He couldnt.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt beat Axel for the eighth time that day. Before that he leveled up his orc warrior from sixty to ninety seven and before that he'd finished final fantasy iii through viii and even before that he beat portal twice. This, of course, hadnt happened in one day but three days. In which time mello had been busy writing names of other mafia men down in the murderer's notebook and matt was desperately trying to ignore near's words. That he was just using matt to get to the top. It was becoming increasingly plausable in his mind as every hour went by with matt sitting in the control room alone, switching between games and glancing at the 'front door' screen every once in a while. This was how he watched the notebook be delivered by some nyc giants and then nothing. Generally people werent allowed in and out without clearance which was just about never. His phone rang and he picked up not really caring untill the first line the man on the other end of the line.  
"hello, this is the president of the united states of america. Am i talking to one of the perpetrators that killed the japenese chief of police?"  
"...hold on, man."  
Matt got up and left the room for the first day in awhile and stretched his legs quickly before walking out into the hall to grab the first guy that went down the hall past him.  
"can you carry a phone?" he asked  
"can i kill you for being a geek?" the man replied.  
"not if you want to keep your ass from mello. If you give this to him though things might be happier.."  
"who is it?" he growled clearly annoyed  
"the president" thats all it took, the man grabbed the phone and rushed back into the room to hand it to the boss who directed it to mells. The rest of the conversation was almost too much to handle.  
Mello was threatening the president with a third world war that would cause thousands-millions even- of lives, innocent lives. Just about everyone had nuclear weapons save for the periphery states. It would be huge and terrible.. But mello was using it to get support and information. Plus the whole time he was smiling like when he used to pull lynda's hair when he was a kid, like it was somehow sadistically pleasing. Munching a bit of chocolate mello took a look at the phone and called matt in the room.  
"why didnt you give me this yourself?" he said still smiling from the call  
"because i dont want to come in here and hear the crap youre doing" matt stood behind him looking down on his lazy stretched out figure on the couch.  
"you listened anyways" he pointed out  
"and i shouldnt have" matt felt a bit angry at his tarryng in the doorway.  
"but," the blonde frowned "we are closer to kira now. Arent you proud of how good we're doing?"  
"no, im not proud of YoU trying to kill everyone"  
"me? We're in this together, matt. We are going to catch kira and make him pay no matter what"  
"we are not having this conversation in front of these people. Give me my phone" he held out his hand expectantly  
"no, we are going to talk about this" he growled  
"then not here"  
"why not here?" mello shoved the phone down his pants next to his gun and everyone in the room shifted uncomfortably at the tension in the air between the two.  
Matt shot a look at mello and left the room in a quick irritated walk. How could he do that to him? He wouldnt do that. Or so he had wanted to believe. Slamming the control room door shut he turned and kicked the wall as hard as he could and even through the boots he could practically feel the rubber collide with the wall and smash his foot. Dammit. Mello had never embarrassed and humiliated him in public or private before and it stung that he had changed. He was a god be damned murderer now. So, if he knew that then why was his heart still aching for him? He disregaurded the law, basic humanity, the line of good and serial killer, and matt's feelings. Not that he'd ever noticed that last part in the first place but it still hurt that he still loved mello. Why wouldnt his heart hear the words of reason he thought? Couldnt it see the indirect blood all over him?  
Matt turned off his game console and turned off the lights before going next door to his room to sleep it off. It would get better eventually, he told himself. At least he left sayu and her father alone. He couldnt sleep at night thinking of what he had done to her and how hard she must be taking it. The girl had been so innocently nice the whole time and he had put her through a nightmare all for mello.

He woke up to the sound of mello's voice down the hall. It sounded like it wasnt comming from the big pad but the other dead end of the hall where that stupid big chair was. Matt got up groggily and walked out thinking it was time to start the video game marathon again. Maybe he could set up disidia and play that first since it was pretty hard and time consuming. As he had thought, mello was sitting askew on the big chair at the end of the hall with the notebook in one hand and matt's phone pressed against the side of his head with the other.  
"who is the new L?" he asked with his taunting casual voice "...i guessed it was somthing like that. Of course youll be ready to give me the names and pictures of everybody on your team...fufufu goodbye, subdirector yagami" he clicked off and looked up at matt as he walked into the control room trying to hide his face and got up to follow.  
Matt was already turning on the screens in the dark, not bothering to turn on the over head lights this early in the morning when mello walked in. The blonde shoved the phone in his pocket as matt set up a game without looking back at the guy in the room with him and started playing. Mello sat there staring at his fast moving hands over the control before going to kneel down behind matt and sticking his head over the gamer's shoulder to watch the interesting game. It was certainly ridiculously hard but matt never screwed up so he beat everything flawlessly. For a moment looking at his face mello thought he looked like an albino that he seemed to remember with the same blank countenance as he put together huge puzzles together over and over again without looking up at anyone. Some one he remembered absolutely hating. Ugh, even tbe memory still pissed him off.  
"are we going to talk about yesterday?" he said peeved at someone who he hadnt seen in years and didnt expect to see again.  
"i thought you said you were done with sayu. Im sure you just used her again to weasel information out of her father even after he supposedly said he was done with the police." he said after a while  
"i need to get things like that, you should understand that. Leads dont appear out of nowhere and i sure as hell cant pull them out of my ass." he snorted  
"well, did you find kira with that phone call?" he asked bitterly  
"Im doing my best to level of to the final boss, matt. Cant you think of it as one of your games? You have to shoot a few people before you can win the war or find that gay silver haired guy that turns into some dragon at the end of the game." mello sighed digging his face into matt's shoulder.  
matt felt a strange de ja vu come over him and he fought the urge to move away. Instead he let out his anger in mello's direction. "dont you think thats what im trying to do right now? You keep playing in god mode and i switched servers so i wouldnt have to think about it but thats not working with you around, now is it? All of this is wrong, miheel, you are being just like kira using the notebook." mello stilled on his shoulder.  
"is that what you think of me?" he whispered  
"yes," matt said carefully " thats what youre becomming only for a different reason. Just stop using-"  
"get to work, matt." mello got up quickly and left the room and matt turned to watch him go with regret.  
His only and best friend had just walked out again without listening to him. And it was his fault for trying to tell mello what to do. Damn, mells was number two and he was just third in the race. He always would be under him as mello would always be under near despite what did to get ahead in the race to get to kira first. Near was right, mello was probably just using him. He hadnt even heard him out on the issue. Mello had always listened in wammy's even when he would stay up late at night to study for the next test that he wanted so desperately to at least tie with the other boy. But now.. It was different for some reason. They had only gotten older and colder but it had hit mello the hardist. Mello had left and found leather and murder where matt had simply found addiction in the city. Life was trying to kill mello before the rest of them and all he could do was sit and watch him die. But near... somebody ran by and killed his person with one clean swipe as the screen laughed in his face with a sign that announced defeat... Dare he say near had never changed..Or at least he didnt show it.  
So as mello fumed writing down the names of his rival's investigation team, matt started another three days alone. Neither spoke the entire time to the other by unspoken consent not to make it worse. On the fourth day matt glanced up nonchalantly at the screen from his game and paused a moment. Some thug was walking out carrying out an envelope partially hidden in his pocket. Something about the man's blank stare cought his eye. It was like he wasnt even alive at all. The envelope shifted in his pocket for a moment as the man left and matt dismissed it as some weird thing. Maybe it was the light. Hed check when the man came back.  
But when he never came back a day and a half later matt felt a little uncomfortable. Because instead some weird bird looking thing came to the door and simply walked through before appearing again on the screen in the front hall where he stood in the corner watching mello with the death note. Matt rushed out of the room and made it in time to see the thing pick up the death note causing mello to look up surprised a moment before he got it under control again.  
"hello, shinigami." he smiled ripping off a chunk of chocolate from the bar.  
Matt turned and left at that moment. He would not be cought watching these things again by mello. He really wanted nothing to do with the murder anymore and he wanted that yellow haired death note wielder to have to reasons to drag him into it. All these thoughts were useless because he knew that if mello asked him and listened he would say yes in a heartbeat to just about anything. It wouldnt even be that hard to get him to kidnap someone for the third time. He had already helped capture the japenese director of police and held the subdirector's daughter hostage so why not a third? Maybe the president's expecting wife, he thought bitterly at himself**. ****why not set a record ****  
****Night came and everything got quiet as everybody but matt left to go to sleep where ever they slept. Not like matt would know locked up in one room or the other all day. Somthing behind him stirred and he turned to see the bird shinigami standing weirdly in the corner watching him play super smash brothers brawl. He moved his attention back to the screen and continued playing. ****  
****"why do you play as a pointy eared woman?" the thing asked and matt tensed up not wanting to talk to it. But of course it moved closer and matt transformed zelda into her soldier suit hoping he wouldnt get it. "oh, she is warrior! May i play this thing too?" matt held in a sigh as he ignored the thing and entered a sudden death round with the big glove boss- trying to get to the final boss, matt. Mello's voice echoed- and won with a swipe of his mace as the hand came down. The shinigame moved in front of matt and started mumbling looking down at him "the one human who isnt scary and he hasnt touched the death note yet to see me. How mean is this human wor-"****  
****"oh shut up and get out of my way. I can see you just fine" matt snapped at the surprised thing****  
****"but i j-just wanted tO play t-too." it stammered****  
****Matt sighed "fine, then go away after youre done playing and dont come back here. Just go back to where ever you came from"****  
****"but ill die if i do that and then ill never get chocolate from that scary blonde girl again. I already had to wait around for the other guy to get the letter with this address in it and now i have to wait for the girl to-" ****  
****"what? Wait, wait, wait... What was that about a man getting a letter?" the suspicious man flashed in his mind. ****  
****The shinigami fidgeted "who again? I do not remember getting a letter-" he started saying loudly walking out the door "i think im busy, human, sorry i cant play games with you." ****  
****"oh god" matt breathed and followed the shinigami out of the room but when he got to the bigger room it was already gone. ****  
****But he found mello asleep on the big sectioned couch and he went over to him quickly and woke him up. Mello almost cought his chin with his first when he swung out his arm half asleep but matt dodged it and shook him again calling his name. ****  
****"what the hell do you want?" he moaned****  
****"somebody knows where we are, mello." he whispered ****  
****"go to bed and sleep off whatever youve been smoking, matt, staring at these screens isnt doing much for your sanity." mello sat up fixing him with a sleepy glare. ****  
****"no, im not making this up and i only smoke cigarettes. That shinigami accidently slipped up and said somthing about him following some guy until he got this address sent to him in a letter. Normally, that would be a mystery out of our knowledge. But when i asked he denied saying it and left. Plus not long ago one of your goons left with an envelope in his pocket and never came back. Please believe me, my friend" matt pleaded. ****  
****"do i have to put you to bed or will you just shut up?" ****  
****"but mello! I-" matt was cut off when lips crushed his. ****  
****A hand crept up to bury itsself in his red hair and yanked hard as mello got up from the couch. Matt found himself being let back to his room where mello ripped off his goggles and threw him on the bed. He looked very cranky but extremely dangerous as he knelt on the bed before matt and leaned down to take matt's zipper in between his teeth and matt started squirming. ****  
****"if you wanted some attention all you had to do was ask, mail. You didnt have to find some reason to wake me up" he started unzipping his pants bit by bit and matt moved further up the bed away from him. ****  
****Mello just smiled his ripping wings off butterflies smile and moves up on top of him and leaned in to kiss him again. This time matt recognized the taste of harsh alcohol in his mouth and understood. Mello was drunk and had probably passed out after celebrating his new find. Matt turned his head away from him and the blonde merely unzipped his vest and pulled down the collar of his shirt to suck lightly on his shoulder. ****  
****"mello, stop it. I was just trying to warn you that we have to leave before kira or whoever got the letter comes and-" mello got up from him and started screaming. ****  
****"you leave! If you cant trust me to be right then you shouldnt be here anyways! I thought you were my best friend but i guess not! Just go if you think you can leave me!" he shoved matt's phone at him and waited, completely sure of himself. ****  
****Then matt did something he never thought he would do: he got up from under mello, grabbed his goggles off the floor, and left mello in his room. He walked out of the building and kept going until he was a fair ways away when he finally started crying. He pulled out his phone and dialed a phone number that he had never called before now and let the cold night air comfort him as the other person picked up. ****  
****"im waiting on some street corner. Come pick me up, near"**


	6. Chapter 6

"we still have not come up with any new information since the death note was lost. Other than the fact that the note landed outside of new York and disappeared before we could pin point it, we have nothing. This whole thing was planned exceptionally well." the heavier built man with the gun holster reported somewhat calmly, But of course underneath he was pretty damn frustrated... That and extremely unnerved by the red head sitting in the swivel chair next to near's hiding behind a pair of thick orange goggles that glinted in the light from the computer screens showing the hide out of their number one suspect. He glanced back to the white haired boy before him trusting in whatever judgement had let the stranger in.  
"that's fine, commander Rester."  
Near sighed looking back up at the screen. No one had come in or out since Matt had arrived and the killings were ongoing without skipping a beat. The fake Ł wasn't making much headway either not that he really expected them to. There was somthing wrong with that incompitant faux that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Near looked back over at Matt bent over in his chair next to him looking up longingly at the screen for the fourth day in a row. They hadn't even talked since he came in led by gevanni with a sulking defeated walk and nothing in his hands or pocket. The only thing he had spoken was a request for a pack of cigarettes from halle and since then she had given him a new pack every day. Of course near was reimbursing her for them. He let his eyes roam over Matt's body a moment before making up his mind.  
"Halle, Rester, Gevanni. Go home and sleep, I can take care of monitoring tonight by myself. This is the quiet before a great storm and you all will be useless tripping over yourselves from exhaustion chasing after Kira. We're not getting anywhere at the moment anyways" he said quietly twirling a piece of his hair around his finger.  
There were a few grunts of general confusion but eventually near's orders were followed and the three cleared out to go wherever they stayed on rare occurances such as this. Matt switched his gaze down to the floor behind him turning the chair with him as they left and traced the dark stain on the floor for the umpteenth time since he'd gotten here. Sometimes he would catch one of the remaining spk looking at it with a mix of apprehension, doom, and betrayal. He had played too many war games not to recognize it for what it was. Near rolled his chair in front of his line of sight and lifted his chin with a finger to look at him through his goggles. Matt closed his eyes not wanting to look at him, not wanting to see those curious eyes trying to peer through his goggles.  
"why did you come back, Matt?" near asked softly. Matt remained silent, he couldn't tell near how he might have been right about everything. Somthing in him just wouldn't let it out but near must not have understood that because he kept going "when I first gave you the invitation you seemed so sure that you would never take it up and you let me know you never would.. Then a week later you tell me to pick you up off the street. Matt, what happened? If he hurt you.." Matt shook his head pulling away from his hand and tried to block the feelings from coming back.  
Mello. His wild fingers had been touching him and his mouth had been on his. The man he loved had kissed him, ravished his neck. The hot feeling that the blonde left on his skin was still there even now. Ah, he had wanted it so much. He had dreamed about mello on top of him but.. He had walked away. Why? Because mello had only been doing it because he was drunk and near's words had poisoned his mind. Maybe mello didn't really love him but he could have just laid there and taken it. He could have stayed in his dream and- ung! Near crawled into his lap and straddled him wrapping his arms around the red head's waist. Matt gasped and when he jerked it sent them flying backwards slamming his head on the tile, but near never loosened his grip instead burying his head in matt's shirt. They both remained like that for a long minute that seemed to last hours each second the silence streched on. Then finally near spoke in a husky whisper, most of his usual calm threatening to shatter apart.  
"it's been too long since I've held you like this, mail." no, don't remember these things. Please don't. "I don't know why you want mello so much when I'm right here. You remember when he left you so easily." near, don't make me remember. "Roger moved you in with me because he was worried and didn't want you to be alone. I didn't even look at you when the room started to cloud up with smoke from cigarettes you had snuck in with the help of the mailman. I didn't mind when your computer games and whatever lit up the tv screen all night and day. Roger made sure your grades never dropped and that you held second place but you stopped talking. Stopped living, even. Before when you were just mello's third rank puppy and I never thought much of you, you were happy and always smiling. Then it all stopped when mello left. You seemed to die. Do you remember the day it all changed?" Nate... "Ł's second anniversary when everyone was off at his grave but three of us? Although Lynda was off in town, of course. I set up my puzzle by the tv because the light was out and I needed to see the pieces. I looked up. That's all I did and... And I-I... Fell in love. Do you remember?"  
Gods, yes. He hadn't ever forgotten that day.  
Matt was playing spyro on his game cube sitting down in front of the screen that was the only light in the dark room with the curtains drawn. He had just finished his cigarette and flicked it absently off in near's direction whom was crouched over his puzzle next to the tv. The bulb had burned out not long after everyone had left to visit Ł's grave and Lynda had gone to town to set up her easel in the park. He never really thought about going to see the grave they had put out there since it wasn't real anyways. Only the fake new Ł would know where that was probably. He was startled as a face pressed against his jaw from behind and hips leaned against his back. Hands traced down his sides and then under his shirt over his chest slowly working lower to his stomach.  
"you were so thin because you hadn't eaten in days. It scared me.. I still don't know why I did it. Maybe then I would say I was pulled in by your pain. Maybe now I could say you reminded me somehow of myself in some way that made me love you. Could be both, but you didn't look at me and it drove me crazy. So I-"  
Near pulled his shirt up over matt's head so that it slid down his arms to cover his hands that were still working the controls instead of responding to his touch. He grazed his lips over the red head's ear and moved down to ravish his neck. Sucking on it and biting lightly before kissing all down his jaw line again and again. But Matt kept his eyes glued to the screen convinced it wasn't happening and that it would all stop soon. Because nothing mattered, especially himself. Near unbuttoned his own shirt and let it fall to the ground before crawling around to straddle Matt and claim his lips with his own. Near's own interest was grinding on his gradually hardening one as Matt dropped the controller and fell back trying to back away from the unwanted kiss. He turned his head and near trailed wet hot kisses down his neck to his chest and started playing with his nipples swirling one around with his tongue and flicking the other one harshly. Matt bit his bottom lip as one hand strayed down the knead the inside of his thigh and near flattened himself against matt's body. He was getting extremely hard and the failure music was playing on the screen with spyro flying through empty space. Near was unzipping his pants and biting his skin as he rubbed their hips together. This wasn't happening. No way no how. He was panting, their pants were off and he was in near's mouth. The feelings were flooding him and he felt like he'd been transported to some glitch in some game. A glitch that wiped all your memory and short circuted your controls as colours and beautiful pain racked your body. A tongue ran up his shaft and he gave out a low whine. A glitch that didn't let you turn off the console before everything goes to hell. Somthing inside of him let go as near's mouth left his hardon and he came all over his own chest. Everything was doubling as his legs were pulled up to his chest and something pressed against his entrance.  
"then you looked up at me through those goggles of yours and for a moment I could see your eyes down into your very core. I saw how hurt you were and all you did was whisper to me as I looked into you. You asked me to stop... After that I held you and every night after I held you close. Sometimes I would kiss you and you never kiss back. But it was always silent between us. Then-" his voice cracked the tiniest bit giving away emotion on that composed face "then the one night I spoke even the simplest statement you left me for the world that mello lived in. I was so gentle with you and you still left for some one who had broken your heart and never looked back. He was so cold that time he left-"  
"the only cold one is you, Nate." Matt spoke quietly.  
Near looked up with a hurt face and tried to search his covered eyes for something that he must not have found because his features went blank and near got up and let Matt go back to their room where he remained in between dreaming and the state of waking for a long while until he finally found rest and a respite from the flood of conflicting emotions he felt.

when Matt woke he found himself wandering into the control room where everyone seemed to be gathered around the screen. He stepped up behing Halle and paused when he saw a small troup of visored men swarming mello's headquarters where he had been less than a week ago. They approached the front way where matt knew there was a hi def video feed going to the control room. Near seemed pleased and commander Rester was watching the happenings eagerly. Matt looked at the screen again and noticed the shinigami standing in front of the door way and he started to wonder why when it started flinging the helmets off of the squad of men as they passed into the camera's vision and each one dropped dead in fifteen seconds of confusion. There was a gasp from everyone in the room and gevanni muttered somthing about somebody's holy mother.  
"the helmets are flying off seemingly of their own accord.." near said wide eyed turning to watch Matt as he left the room.  
So no one else in there could see it but him.. Because they hadn't touched the murderer's notebook, he was sure. Either way it seemed like mello was thinking fine on his own using Matt's own handiwork to kill near's men. Matt threw himself on the bed and buried his face in the rough pillow. Mello really didn't need him too much after all.

"Matt, wake up. I need to talk to you" near plopped down onto the bed next to him and it shook him awake.  
"what?" he mumbled groggily adjusting his goggles.  
"there's going to be another raid on Mello's place very soon. That troup you saw before were the fake Ł's and as you saw, somthing went awry that we had no clue as to what it was. But things have been a bit more planned on his part appearently and he says things will work out better this time. I know you know what happened and even though I already know the answer I wanted to ask anyways." Matt kept quiet and near nodded his head in simple acceptance and got up turning to look over his shoulder in the doorway. "any information could save lives.. Even mello's." with that he left.  
"wait, what does that-!" Matt bolted out the door after him but on the screen the Ł letterhead came on and a voice started talking to near. On one screen over was the out side of the building and next to that blown up across a few screens was the first person view of the inside from some cam on the lead man.  
Matt watched as the shinigami stayed off the screen and the troups made their way through the building killing many people he had walked by and seen talking to mello on various occasions during his short stay. It was like something from call of duty with smoke bombs and gunfire with people falling down everywhere. Alot of mobsters were dying and a few of Ł's men were right after them. The camera approached his old room and went into the next door down and matt's heart skipped a beat when he saw mello holding a detenator in one hand sitting atop the computer desk. He knew what was going to happen even before mello said it and he was out the door quick as lightning a minute later with gevanni's keys in the ignition roaring down the road to mello.  
He parked a block down and threw open the door just as a loud explosion racked the ground and his ears started ringing. He started running to the wreckage where fires were just beginning their timed lives and tried to keep himself moving in the right direction. White hot metal and sizzling concrete was haphazardly blown everywhere in large dangerous chunks. His step never faltered as he got to the spot where he was sure the control room was. Mello was not dead because he simply couldn't be. It wasn't mello to be dead when he was so far away from his final goal. He still had to reach the final boss. He sloppily started digging around in the debri mixed in with large concrete chunks throwing everything out of his way. He moved away a busted computer screen to find sub-director yagami with a large hunk of wall crushing him. So this was the man the feed was comming from. Matt heaved the burden from him already knowing that poor sayu would never see her father again and moved on to find the one person he knew was okay. Yagami was on his way to hell but he just knew in his heart of hearts that mello wasn't going to the BBQ just yet. He found him in a mess of wires across the room with his beautiful face marred by a large red bubbling mass across one side. Most of his leather was blown apart and Matt was almost afraid to touch him but when the sirens sounded he picked him up princess style and ran as hard as he could out the back road.  
He kept running until he happened by an inn down by the ghetto and quickly slipped into the lobby. The man at the desk looked like a shady hard case and Matt went up and slammed all the money he had on the desk.  
"get me a room and a first aid kit now or so help me you'll be dead in a day." Matt growled in frustration  
The man nodded as if it was a normal occurance and put the money away before leading him to a back room where he left for a moment as Matt set Mello down on the bed and his goggles slipped down around his neck and his eyes stung from the weak hotel room lights. When the guyi came back carrying what would have passed as a first aid kit in a dentist's office he didn't even look up as he took it and literally kicked the man out of the room.  
Matt set about removing the smolding clothes from his once perfect Mello and pouring peroxide over everything that was an angry red, being careful around his eye as not to get any of the burning liquid in it. Taking out the lengths of gauze he very carefully wrapped all of the burns trying not to touch any of them or upset Mello's delicate position. The face was the hardest to do. Half of his beautiful face was lost in the burning mass of flesh- no, this WAS his beautiful mello and nothing could ruin him. Matt silently thanked mells' god that it had obviously been fake weak explosives and not actual bombs. He would not have survived that close to them had they been real. Gods, mello, why do you do this to me? How could I have left you, drunk or sober? This beautiful man before him was alive and that's all he knew he really cared about. As long as mello was breathing it really didn't matter if his feelings were returned or not.  
Mello was here, he choked. Matt started crying as he pulled the blanket up on the feverish blonde and cradled his head in his hands beside mello letting his tears flow freely. Mello's face twitched in a worried grimace and his hot hand found it's way to Matt's face where he took it and held it gently against his cheek. Yes, he was alive  
And he belonged to mello no matter what.


	7. Chapter 7

Burgundy seven  
The first few days mello didnt wake matt barely left his side, and only to get fresh bandages and groceries that didnt need to be refridgerated or cooked seeing as they were in a one star hotel infested with red eyed rats that he killed on a regular basis with a broom. All his games had gone up with mello but he didnt really mind because hed trade them for the blonde anyday so he didnt have much to do. Besides, the night mello first woke up as he was changing bandages was when he had to cease leaving all together.  
"dammit mello, lay back down!" matt shouted throwing himself over the angry mello that was trying to get up out of bed.  
"fucking get off me! İ have to find near and shoot him and rip him apart and them im going to rape his dead body-" mello struggled streaming out profanities. "cuz his one mistake was leaving me alive! İ-"  
"mihael! Shut up already and LAY DOWN" matt was practically on top of him by now using all his body weight just to keep him down "if you calm down ill tell you who did it" surely he had seen sub director yagami's face and known it was Ł's tirade but.. he did blow himself up shortly after.  
Mello stilled and looked away angrily "i dont want to hear it.. İf you tell me then youre admitting who you left me for... So dont tell me" he said gruffly.  
Matt sat there silently for a moment feeling very guilty and confused as to where that comment came from. Had mello really carėd that he left him? And less importantly, did he know who he was with that week? There was no doubt in his mind that hed feel very betrayed if his best friend left him for his arch nemesis. İt would probably start off like troy and then hed switch to perfect dark mode and do what mello was doing now. Or would it be mafia wars? He could go kitten kannon too.. Mello inturrupted his stray thought.  
"and get off me before i eat your face." mello threatened  
Matt blushed deeply realising he was in fact laying on top of mello in the bed. He slid off careful not to touch anywhere there were bandages. Mello was already pulling off the one covering half his face and matt had to fight not to reach out and stop him like he knew was best. WAtching the blonde wince as he touched the scars that were stretching across the missing layers of skin he thought how lucky he was that he got his best friend out of there and to a cool place before the skin completely burned off. He shuddered at the image that popped into his head and shoved it away as quickly as possible. He just couldnt control himself if he let those thoughts run free. He didnt think this would happen.  
"no one ever thinks in this entire damn world." matt looked up surprised, He had said that out loud instead of thinking it to himself.  
"i wouldnt have left if i hadnt gotten scared" the red head lamented quietly dropping his head into his hands.  
"scared of what? The shinigami freaked you out or somthing?" mello asked bitterly watching mAtt shake his head before he even finished. "then what? What would mAke you leave me without saying anything?" he accused  
"you dont remember.. Y-you were Drunk.." he said quietly hoping mello wouldnt hear him.  
He didnt get a reaction as mello was quiet for a long time then there was the sound of rusty old springs and more silence. matt peeked up to see that mello had turned his back to him and was probably asleep again. Even though he was certain that he would never see near again there were still those last words that he could have saved mello's life, That he had gone over there in the first place instead of being by mello's side to do anything he could to have prevented this from happening. He dug his nails into his forehead angrily. He never made the right decisions. Not when he came out of his mother, not when he ran from his abusive parents, when he accepted the invitation to live at wammy's, or when he first walked into mello's life. That was all he was, a big mistake that caused problems with its meaningless existance.

The next morning he got up early cursing the few measly hours of sleep hed gotten after mello went back to bed. He went over and made a pot of cheap instant coffee using the hot shower water and a plastic ice bucket. That was all he could really do at the moment until mello ordered him to go to some witch doctor or scary eyepatched underground surgeon... Somthing like that. Pouring some dry cereal in a cup he sat back down in the chair next to the bed mello was laying in. His breathing was slow and shallow and everytime his body would shift there would be a twitch accompanied by a low hiss in response to upsetting his fresh burns. İt hurts just watching him sleep, he sighed. He really did love him. He could only hope that the blonde wouldnt be the same as last night when he woke up.  
"i smell coffee" mello mumbled after a few minutes Scrunching his eyes up against the mellow light of sunrise filtering in through the crappy curtain. "and quit staring at me while im trying to sleep. Those goggles are just creepy"  
Matt blushed a bit and sauntered over to get mello a plastic cup of coffee from the bucket with all the sugar in it that the little room had to offer. Handing it over to the sleepy man sitting up stiffly in the bed he sat back down ready to make sure he didnt drop it and make things worse with his french fry state that he was already in. The blonde took a careful sip first before making a disgusted face and downing the rest of the coffee in one quick gulp. Looking at it a minute as if pondering the liquid that it had once held he let the silence between them stretch out for a few more minutes. Matt glued his eyes to the floor feeling the tension flare in the small third rate hotel room hoping that mello would just yell and get it over with quickly. Tell him how worthless he was for running away then kick him out. Or, like his late parents, yell at him telling him what a worthless fuck up he was then beat him until he couldnt stand back up for a few days so that they could use him again. The cup crunched up and flew across the room to clink against the wall as mello grunted.  
"are we ganna talk about this or mope around in some emo corner?"  
There he went "im so sorry, please just tell me how stupid i am and you can hit me as hard as you-"  
"shut up" he smacked his head "you need to quit acting like a masochist and pay attention. İm not going to yell at you, i just want to talk about it." he looked at him levely as matt raised his eyes and rubbed the top of his sore head. İt was clear from last night he didnt want to talk so why did he want to now? İt didnt make sense  
"i need to change your bandages" matt walked off to the little table with his meager groceries trying to make sense of his mood change over night.  
"dont try to change the damn subject on me. You can tell me everything but ThAt" he growled at his striped back.  
So he hadnt wanted to know about him "if you sit still ill tell you about it while im changing out your wrappings"  
He crawled up on the bed with the temporarily docile blond slowly reaching out to tear the bit of tape holding the bindings together around him. As he unwrapped revealing inch by inch of charred flesh mello made a noise in the back of his throat. İt looked nasty and red but luckily nothing was pussing up with all the peroxide and burn cream he had been putting on it. He gently ran his cream coated fingers over the burns on his shoulder and down his side to his hip totally concentrating on being as soft touched as he could be. İf he could help it the blonde wouldnt have to endure any more pain than he had to deal without matt messing up again. Finishing wrapping his torso back up tightly he made an attempt to take off his face bandaging without making eye contact but mello cought his wrist in his hand forcing him to look up.  
"are you going to tell me what happened or did you lie to me?" he asked sternly looking fierce  
"i- was. The fake Ł found your address through this traitor that i watched leave and so he set up the first raid-" he stopped running his mouth when the hand tightened its grip.  
"not that, i could care less about that right now. İ want to know about what ..i .. Did to you when i was... Drunk" his eyes looked self loathing for some reason. He couldnt have been that upset by his absence, so why was he like this all of a sudden? "if i hit you then i want you to hit me back, Anything i did i want you to do it back seven fold as redemption."  
"B-but..." matt pulled his hand away and touched his lips that mello had kissed the night he had left. "you didnt hit me."  
Mello looked at him puzzled "did i throw somthing at you?" matt shook his head slowly "did i.. Do somthing to you?" mells sounded like he really had hoped it wouldve been somthing he could solve by letting himself be hit.  
"... İt uhm.." he found it hard to get out even after a week had passed. "it was after the shinigami said somthing that i thought you should know so i went out to find you. You were passed out on the couch and when i tried to wAke you up you were drunk. You told me i didnt have to make up things to get your attention and then you... me and dragged me into the bedroom. Pinned me to the bed.. And my shirt.." he trailed off letting his hands fall into his lap quietly and akwardly.  
Mello was still a moment "what did you try to tell me?"  
"huh? That the shinigami got your location from the guy the traitor mailed the stuff to." matt fidgeted with his fingers nervously.  
"so Ł is kira.. i believe you. İm sorry for putting you through somthing you didnt want. İts my fault for being so wasted that i didnt sort out my feelings" matt looked back over at him to see a face he really couldnt stand. İt was full of shame and inner hatred.  
"mihael.." he touched the good side of his face warmly "i didnt leave because of you. İ was just doubting my trust for you due to some fault of my own and it scared me. So i ran away"  
"do you trust me now?" mello turned his face into the touch returning the sad gaze up at him with his one uncovered eye.  
"yes" matt answered immediately.  
After that he finished up the bandaging in a peaceful quiet. The next weekend mello paid off the hotel manager with money that matt wasnt about to question and they moved into an older apartment on the other side of town that once again, mello procured by whatever means. İt was a little nice homey space on the ground floor by the exit that led out into an alley that opened up on a major road outback. There was a little kitchen with a stove and fridge and one bedroom with a bed already laying out in the middle. There were little carvings in the cramped bathroom behind the toilet and shower curtain and all the walls looked like they had been repaired several times. Not to mention the suitcase filled with clothes and a hand gun wrapped up in a pair of jeans with a load of ammo in the pockets. Gods, it was like some hitman assassination game come to life in LA. This could have been some aparment that was frequently used for drug lords and people running from murder, like they technically were.. The mob boss of the game walked in, hips swinging steadily, and eyed the bag like he had been expecting it.  
Mello pulled out the gun and loaded it satisfactorily shoving it down the front of his pants barely minding the slight pain the tight leather inflicted apon his burn. He went over and pulled out a candy bar from the fridge collapsing back on the bed to munch on it with his eyes shut. The content look he got when eating chocolate settled over his features and matt could see that mells' uncovered scars were healing well enough. Now that he didnt get to tend to him he didnt get to study his injuries very clearly any more. Mello threw him somthing from the bed and he cought it turning it over to see a familiar animal.  
"dont smoke it in here and dont kill yourself." he waved his hand dismissively.  
Matt smiled and went outside to smoke a heavenly camel; his first since hed left his pack at mello's hideout that was now nil along with everything else he owned. By the time he came back in he had a lazy grin on his face and his nerves were calmer than they had been in a long while. He plopped down next to mello stretching his hands out above his head and played connect the dots with the stains on the cieling.  
"so, what are you planning on doing now?"  
"İm going to go back and finish the kira deal. İ killed my first spy with the others because his information was easy to get to and i didnt want to have it look suspicious but i have another better one there still. She spreads information to anyone she can because kira killed some businessman friend of hers or somthing like that. But near somewhat trusts her" he shrugged.  
"oh"  
They sat like that for a minute listening to the ancient airconditioner and the sound of running water in the walls around them. "about that night.. İ really am sorry." mello apologised off handedly without looking at him.  
"dont be. İts not like i didnt like it i just got scared" he replied all too late realising what he said when mello sat up and looked at him with a gaurded expression.  
"what did you say?" shit he blew it. Mells was going to freak out and push him away.  
"i didnt say any-" the blonde scowled "i.. İve liked you for a long time now and i.. Just thought you didnt want me as anything more than your computer geek so thats why.. Look, its ok. İm over it and-"  
Mello hit his head with the palm of his hand "i could have hired any old shitty nerd in america but i chose you instead. Dont you get it?"  
matt looked at him blankly and he started fuming. The red head seriously thought he was going to hit him, and he did, but not in the expected way. Lips crushed against his and he fell back in surprise with mello right on top of him. There was a hand gently tugging at his shirt as the soft lips caressed him with a desperate edge. İt all felt like a dream in contrast to the first time that he was breathless. Mello tried to pull away attempting to say somthing when matt finally got it and forced him back down into the kiss. Yes, there was no taste of liquor, no holding back feeling, and no thoughts of nate. İt was perfect.  
He let his shirt be slipped off as hands roamed over his body and the teen couldnt help but moan wantonly. He carefully unzipped mello's vest and the blonde simply shimmied out of his pants letting the gun drop to the floor. If it had dared to have gone off on impact, they didnt hear it. Mello had separated their mouths and was licking his navel tenderly and undoing his pants tooth by tooth slowly torturing the aroused gamer. He squirmed under the touch getting out of his pants as quickly a possible so that he could reach up and run his hands over his best friend's scarred perfect body. Fingers pressed into his mouth joining the kiss asking to be readied. Their tongues swirled together around the digits fully coating them with saliva before they were taken out and pressed into his entrance. He mewled as they scissored inside his body stretching it out a bit painfully. Matt spread his legs as far apart as he could for mello to settle between and tend to the final part of the prep work lubing himself. The scarred man positioned himself inbetween matt's legs searching his covered eyes for a response to all this. The red head nodded breathlessly for him to go on and grunted when he was slowly filled. It was almost painful but mihael took it slow and soon he was rutting up against his lover at a fast pace. His heart was bursting, lover, yes, thats what he found he could call him at the moment. His lover. Mello was all his right now in this very room reeking with the smell of musky sex. He started pumping the uke underneath him in time with his thrusts and barely a few minutes later they both came simultaneously. Collapsing in each other's arm they laid in bed with the sound of their in the air. Matt nuzzled mihael's neck scooching over closer to him comfortably.  
There was no pillow talk, there was no need. Mello had gotten his point across well enough with their actions. He had picked him up at the airport and gave him his own room at the mob lair because he had _wanted_ him. He had been wanted from the start. Maybe nobody else loved him and maybe no one else ever would but mello did. His mello. That's all that mattered laying here with him filled with his only loved one. This messy quick round had quietened all of his thoughts and he was... Happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Burgundy eight  
"ah, M-mihael!" the red headed gamer moaned feeling his orgasm come to climax all over the bed. Matt buried his face in the sheets as mello thrusted in from behind and came a few minutes later with a satisfied grunt.  
This was their fifth round since they moved into the crappy apartment a few days ago and it seemed that the rickety washer and dryer that made loud whining noises was a well used asset after times like these. Thank gods for linen scented bleach. Both men collapsed onto the bed only feeling vaguely fatigued and only wanting to simply hold each other afterwards as usual. These had been the happiest days of matt's life and neither one of them wanted to hear the words comming out of mello's mouth that had been delayed those precious few days they had spent together.  
"mail, im leaving tomorrow to finish the kira case"  
Matt touched their noses together and brought their lips close to softly kiss the pink skin and sighed sadly. "please just a little while longer. İ dont want you to leave me after all this, mihael, please" his voice was hushed and feebly desperate. He had known there wasnt a chance that the world would just stop for their fairytale. Mello scrunched up his eyes slightly and returned the kiss with his own needy lips.  
"i cant wait any longer. Kira wont fall by himself without a big push or possibly an explosive in his shoe to help him along" the blonde whispered.

Matt pulled away and ducked his face into mello's chest feeling skin against skin since he hadnt worn his goggles after taking them off the first time they made love on the springy bed. "i cant believe youre joking while talking about this with me." he mumbled bitterly.  
Mello cooed and ran a hand through his silky red hair. "im sorry, i know that it wasnt right but i really mean it. İf i dont go now then i will never get my chance at revenge. Against kira or nate."  
"who needs nate?" matt burst angrily "we dont, thats who." he didnt even feel like thinking about that albino ghost of a rapist. İf mail had mihael then the number one could have the entire suicidal case to himself.  
There was a sigh that teased his hair as mello stopped his soft petting. "i wont get blown up again. İm just going to contact halle and find the best way to take down kira as quickly as possible so i can get back to our life together. You know i wont be able to rest until that happens." matt wanted nothing more than to give into that voice and allow it everything its owner wanted.  
Quietly he let go of him and rolled over back onto his own pillow, he didnt want to simply conquer kira for the world and L's sake. Everyone pretty much already knew that or at least nate did. Mihael wanted to be on top. He wanted to conquer kira before nate because kira had done the same to his idol. İf he caused the end of his ritchious kingdom then it would be a three for one deal. Beating nate and kira directly and succeeding as the rightful new L. The blonde gave him a chaste kiss before stumbling out of bed and putting his pants back on. Matt watched him sadly as he walked out to make lunch for them following each little movement and sway of his boy friend's hips. Each second just made him feel worse for wear knowing that he was being left alone again. Sighing deeply matt padded over behind the blonde and wrapped his thin arms around his waist holding him close for a moment as mello actually relaxed into the embrace and pressed start on the stained microwave silently laying his head back on matt's shoulder. Mells smelled like sweet sugar and fire mixed together like an intoxicating spice that he was severely addicted to, he thought miserably as he took in the scent burying his face in the soft blonde locks. The sureal moment was broken by the strange appearance of tell tale smoke from the microwave and mello jumped to open the door and pull out their half cooked ramen before realising that the appliance itsself was the root of the problem. Matt jumped when the thing went as far as to sprout flames like an angry blowfisb of the hell division in their apartment. The mobster quickly smothered the flame and threw the dirty (and now singed) kitchenette towel into the sink with a huff before plopping down noisily into a chair next to the table.  
Matt lost it and started giggling causing mello to growl moodily "what the fuck is so funny?" he glared at the shorter boy that sat down covering his face in his hand. "our ramen is screwed now that our microwave is gone and we dont have a goddamn stove to cook it on"  
"i really dont know" the red head admitted laughing "its just kinda funny to see you catching a microwave on fire. Its all too domestic and.. i guess i just see the irony in that"  
Matt crawled over into his lap and laid a kiss on his forehead. "mail, im so sorry about this. When i get back we'll start our life together and be happy but for now you know i have to do this." he ran his thumb over the dark skin under his eyes that hadnt faded from all the nights matt had spent awake waiting for him to regain concienceness. The gamer leaned into the touch and nuzzled his palm affectionately closing his eyes. It was all too sad.  
Matt sighed with a small chuckle when mello's stomach let out a loud grumbling roar to express its displeasure at the appearent lack of food. "that really ruins the moment.. If you drain the water you can eat it dry with the spice packet" he smiled halfway and got up to go back to bed.  
"matt?" mello's voice drifted in unsurely as he threw himself on the bed. He stayed silent and after a few minutes mello got the message. "i wont leave you on your own, matt. I promise" he said quietly.  
Matt srunched up his eyes burying his face in the lumpy pillow wishing he really meant it. The one person that loved and wanted him would do anything for some serial killer he didnt know to be cought. It felt like he was second even in his lover's eyes though mello was nothing but his top priority at all times. It just kind of hurt... Matt let out a long breath of air and let himself slip into a troubled sleep knowing fully what would happen when he woke up.  
Just as he expected the small space was silent when he came to. There was a clean white blanket thrown over him that he clutched tightly as he sat up in bed to peek through the door by craning his head to the side. The kitchen was empty. Matt hung his head and tried to find mello's scent on the blanket in vain. He couldnt help but let a small hiccup work its way up that set off a deep pain in his chest that didnt seem to want to go away. Slowly crawling out of bed a pile of stuff became visible on the table through the bedroom doorway.  
"mihael..." matt whispered horsely walking into the kitchenette. Set on the table was his upturned goggles with a small cell phone in the left side and a piece of plastic in the opposite side. He left me my phone and his credit card? What the hell am i supposed to do in america all alone? Im sure as hell not going to go back to nate. What was he thinki-  
Buzzzzzz  
Matt looked down at the vibrating phone as he turned it on and grimaced in pain as his chest pounded again. The welcome message was from mello, it read 'i love you, matt'.  
Buzzzzzz  
There was a text waiting for him.

Confirm ticket. Los angelos, california to / /, england. 7:15 PM boarding time. To Confirm reply 'yes' to this message.  
6:50PM

Matt's fingers hovered above the buttons. He bought a ticket back to england for him? Glancing over he found a duffle bag hanging over the back of the chair. He even packed a bag for him...  
Buzzzzzzz

I love you, matt, so much. Please use these things i left for you if you want. Ill call you soon, but i understand if you dont answer.  
From: Mells 6:51PM

With a final thought he turned back to get dressed and came back out slinging the bag over his shoulder diagonally. He shoved the credit card in his jean pocket and once again donned his orange goggles tightening it back up to how it always fit over his eyes. Text back 'yes' and light up a cigarette as he dialed the cab to pick him up a block down and walked out into the afternoon sun. 6:57PM with the airport about fifteen minutes away and he knew exactly where he was going.

-one international flight and an hour car ride later-

"never ganna give you up.. Never ganna let you down.. Never ganna run around an' hurt you..." matt mumbled pointlessly as he typed onto the security pad in front of wammy's orphanage. Damn that cab driver and his loud bad music.. Hmm, they had changed the passlock again, he thought. Moments later the light flashed green and he entered the grounds unnoticed. Maybe roger would still be here and not with near so he could say hi. But then again, he didnt want him to tell nate his whereabouts and it would be easier if no one recognized him.  
He entered through the back door and made his way around to the route that was ingrained in his mind. Kids of many ages scampered past him in their happy game of tag on their way outside to the yard. Matt didnt recognize most of them but a few he knew from the younger group when he was there. He opened the last door on the right and smiled at the badly concealed welt in the door that mello had put there when they were kids.  
("hurry, matt!" mello said in a stage whisper running down the hallway with a bag of chocolate in his scrawny arms. Matt ran as fast as he could after the blonde smiling wildly after their recent pantry raid that he had just been accomplice to. Mello was looking back over his shoulder at him estatically smiling to match matt. "mells, watch out! The doo-"  
Mello looked forward just in time to turn enougb to ram the door with his shoulder instead of his head. It made a loud thunk and matt screamed thinking mello had broken his shoulder or worse. "mells!")  
Looking around inside he remembered how they had gotten busted that night because he had screamed when mello had merely bruised his shoulder a dark purple tbat he had shrugged off. Matt chuckled, mello had punched him pretty hard for blowing their cover. Appearently no one had heard their laughter or the thick door getting a crater in it but everyone had heard his outburst.  
There was a new set of kids living in this room painting over his old memories of him and mello with ones of their own. He smiled and shut the door again and made his way to another location that he didnt realise he was going until he was standing in the doorway looking at a little dark haired girl playing on the bed by the window. Nate's bed.  
She looked up at him with a large somewhat creepy smile. "are you matt by any chance, mister?" she asked happily. Matt stayed silent and she kept up her expression. "im sorry, but i think you are number three. Correction, the former third."  
"... and you are?" she looked about twelve but that cute little smile just screwed up any gaging he might have been able to do.  
She giggled "im number two behind near but number one in wammy's. My character is A, But you can call me aya." oh great back to numbers. "wheres mello?"  
"i dont know, dont ask. Goodbye aya" matt turned and went down the hallway to the main office. He really didnt like how quickly she recognized him and that she had asked about mello. It really freaked him out. Kids shouldnt be like that until they were older or in some psych video game. Then again, all the smart kids looked kinda crazy -or sexy in a certain blonde's case.  
He knocked on the mahogany doors he had visited many times to see roger for discipline and praise equally though most of it was with mello or for him. As third he was always smiled at by teachers but ignored by roger since he never really tried. He never did his homework but made hundreds or ninetys on all the tests which was why he was only third. No one answered and he pushed open the doors silently walking into the old office. İt looked as it always had, stacked with paperwork and filled with a prestigious busy air that said you had to be special to be here. He sighed, roger never really liked him enough to be invited here specifically. The one time he had didnt even last but a few moments.  
(he peeked in through the two big wooden doors and roger motioned for him to come in. Matt complied moving up to stand before the grand desk before him nervously adjusting his goggles. He hadnt talked to the current headmaster since the man had brought him here a month ago. "sir?"  
Roger didnt look up "do you know what your GPA is right now?"  
"3.93, sir" matt reported confused as to the direction this was headed in. He was number three in the house so it should be fine, roger couldnt be yelling at him for that.  
"yes, and why is that?" he stared down at him expectantly.  
Matt hesitated "B-.. Because im doing good in school" he didnt understand why roger was acting like this.  
"why are you not doing better than that?"  
"W-what?" he stammered.  
Roger scrunched up his nose at him "we both know you put forth absolutely no effort by means of never paying attention to your lectures, not completing classwork, and neglecting your homework. The only saving grace here is your outstanding test scores. Frankly, youre a lucky freeloader." young matt flinched, was he that awful? Roger (the man whom had taken him in on watari's request after saving him from his abusive parents) certainly seemed to be saying so. "a disgrace to wammy's top, no, to the entire academy. Heed me, if things do not change you will find yourself even less graced than you are now." the old man looked down his nose at him with distaste.  
"Hey Matt! İ found you! Where have you been?-" mello burst in the doors loudly as was his style and grabbed him by the shirt collar as if to punch him.  
"ah, dear mello," roger turned pleasant again "how is your day going as of so far?" matt furrowed his brows in confusion.  
Mello proceeded to the door half dragging the dazed red head behind him. "wonderful. Bye, roger." )  
Matt understood well enough what he had meant, now that he was older and removed from the dejected emotions. He never put any damn effort into anything for school. Being a great test taker was what got him his third place seat in the world. Roger simply liked mello because he worked his ass off constantly to become better than the untouchable near.  
"ah, its you" matt spun around startled to see an old face he had been just thinking of. "i was wondering why our security system went out temporarily. Here is the reason" roger said in his stiff manner that was reserved for the gamer.  
"sir, i made sure to put it back up when i was done. The trick code box almost got me, actually. İ hope you dont mind but ill be leaving now" he made to go around the director but was cut off.  
He pointed to the desk and matt obediently trudged over with him. Roger sat down in his chair and looked at him long and hard for a while seeming to be assessing whether he could murder him without leaving a mess in his office. Of course this was silly but the intensity somehow made it unnervingly plausable. Finally he spoke and matt let out a breath he hadnt known he was holding.  
"you look drawn, matt. How have you been doing since you left us so suddenly?" he said curtly folding his hands on the desk.  
"ive been doing well, sir. Thank you. İ did not mean to intrude" matt mumbled trying to find a means of escape.  
"be quiet and answer the question fully and resume your silence. No extra comments" he corrected "matt, why are you here?"  
Matt paused. "i felt like visiting, i didnt plan on being spotted though" honestly, it was true. But as to why here, in this place? He had nowhere else to go. Mello had given him a means to get to the only place left in the world for him.  
The senior nodded his head in understanding. "very well." roger looked at him right square in the eye seeing matt look back steadily trying not to look away first. "you look like you did the first time i met you. Do you know that? Youre obviously carrying everything you own in your pockets, you look like a lost hurt puppy, and you are here because this is somewhere safer than where you had been."  
No, i dont want to remember them. Absolutely not!  
(a black rough gloved hand struck his cheek sending him flying to the hard tile floor. His father was yelling again. Otou-san had cought him with his video games again instead of wiping the report of last night's burglary from the police's server. Haha-san was watching as her husband broke her child's ribs with a swift kick that had him coughing up blood. He picked nine year old mail up by the neck and slammed him against the wall smashing his fists into his face and gut over and over untill he could no longer breathe. Mail was tossed in a corner and he started crying. Haha-san finally came over but soon kicked him hard enough to gush blood from where her steel toed boot struck and where he rebounded against the wall. She told him to shut up or she would kill him. But he kept crying instead of stopping like he usually did in times like these. She scowled spitefully and poised to strike him again when suddenly the door fell in and there was screaming. Otou pulled a gun and started shooting at the door. Haha finished her kick swiftly and pulled her own gun. Matt was laying in a bloody painful heap bleeding internally and all over his raggy tshirt. The room was being torn apart by bullets comming from the doorway as the police swarmed in with their burning guns but there was no sound. All he could hear was ringing.. Ringing...)  
Why could he never block these things? He had never wanted to remember his parents. He had planted that goddamn bread crumb trail leading the cops to their house for a reason. The reason, he fucking hated those abusive thieves who used him and beat him senseless everyday they were actually home. They had deserved to die even to the point where he almost died with them had someone not taken him away after his parents were riddled with bullets and rightfully dead. He woke up five days later in a hospital where a man named watari was wAiting for him by his bedside. There was also a black haired teen called L perched on the windowsil. They sent him somewhere called wammy's orphanage in watari's old buggy.  
(mail woke to big gates looming before the car and mentally sighed. Another place, another master to control him. He had planned on just running away himself after his parents were removed from his life but those two guys had gotten to him before he had a chance to get out. The car stopped before the gates and the driver got out to punch something in on a keypad set into the iron work. Appearently somthing went wrong seeing as the man got flustered and started pressing the keypad harder. Finally he pulled out a phone and mail got out of the car tired of being inside.  
"the code isnt working, young master. İtll be up soon if i can get ahold of roger. Just wait in the car, please" he said turning his back on the young boy.  
Mail rolled his eyes hiding his face under his red bangs and moved to the security system anyways. His fingers hovered above the keys only a moment before he set to work making his way through the normal routine of hacking. The gates rolled open and the driver turned around amazed and slightly confused as he apologised to the phone quickly and hung up as mail got back in the back seat of the car. He was driven up to the front main building where an older man was standing waiting for him.  
"welcome.." he trailed off offering a hand when mail got out of the car.  
"Matt, im matt.." he took the man's hand giving it a small shake remembering his spy codename he had used to hack before since he wasnt supposed to use his real name here. Not that he wanted to.. "sir"  
The man leaned in and frowned a little "i am roger, the current headmaster. You will not break into my security, matt, or we will have a problem here. Am i clear?"  
"yessir, Mr. Roger" matt hung his head and roger released his hand. Already he was a burden again. And in the last and first place left for him)  
Matt clenched his teeth as roger waved his hand in a dismissive manner "still resentful.. You understand why i was so hard on you right?" he asked rhetorically. "because i didnt want you to become youre parents. İ discouraged your hacking -though young mello seemed to use you behind my back frequently- so you wouldnt be compelled to continue what they trained you to do. İ never hated you as you think, i was hard on you because i cared for your future." he explained calmly with no change of expression.  
The teen shook his head "i think its past time that i get going, roger. Thank you for your hospitality" he said quite sarcastically turning to the door to take his leave.  
"matt," he paused in the doorway "the old room you used in the teacher's wing is yours to use on a more legal stay this time"  
Matt slammed the door with a barely audible "thank you" mumbled in return for his lodgings. The room roger had given him was where he used to hide and smoke his cigarettes when he didnt want to be around near. İt was also where he had waited in when he tried to run away-and succeeded using the window. The security systems were a breeze even when they changed them up a bit and added a few extra firewalls and decoy threads. But the greatest thing that happened here was his first meeting with mello, The man he dearly loved with all his heart.  
("matt! You get back in detention! Come back, NOW!" the math teacher shouted after the fleeing goggled red head.  
Mail kept running down the halls darting around the corners as fast as he could. After school detention was killer. After all, he hadnt done anything to deserve it. Last week he placed third on the ranking exam that the entire orphanage participated in and now they were getting after him for not doing his homework again. He was fine as it was! İts not like-  
He rounded the corner to the teacher's wing and ran smack into another body. "agh!" they fell and entangled their limbs accidentally.  
"mello!" "matt!" the adult voices came from down the hall both ways.  
The other person got up in a flash of blonde and he found himself being pulled into an empty dorm room. He was pushed back as the door closed quickly but carefully. A protest was on his lips but when he looked it dropped to the floor with his jaw. A lithe body clad in loose black long sleeves was pressed up against the door listening to the outside noise. The blonde hair seemed to claim all the light in the dark room where the only light filtered in from the window on the far side. He did a double take when she tossed her golden silky locks and those dark eyelashes fluttered half shut in concentration. That face was flawlessly beautiful!  
"ok, theyre gone" wait, no way. The beautiful girl turned around to face him and he internally asked himself why life was so cruel to him. "who the hell are you, by the way? You ran into me and it hurt so you better be glad im not beating you to the ground for it" HE threatened. Oh yeah, that goddess was an adonis.  
"uh-h" matt stammered  
The blonde came closer and looked him in the eyes fiercely "nevermind, if you're ganna babble then shut up. You probably thought i was a girl anyways, right?" he sounded genuinely pissed off already.  
Matt blushed "i did not. You just scared me" he lied.  
"whatever, im a boy, just for reference. İm guessing you're number three so you're under me, matt. That means you have to do what i say since im number two!" he pointed at him confidantly.  
So this was mello, the vivacious second best. "does that mean you follow near's orders?" he asked curiously.  
Matt instantly regretted the question as pain exploded in his cheek. Mello's face was bright red, flushed with anger. The rumors of their bad relations must have been true. Meaning he had just insulted mello. "shut up! You're just a third and to you İ AM the BEST. Got it?" he fisted matt's shirt.  
Matt opened his arms wide in submission and bared his throat the best he could as if giving himself over to the alpha, which was clearly mello. "i am yours, mells"  
The blonde smirked satisfactorily and let go of him punching his shoulder. "i think i like you, matt." he said contentedly.  
And for some reason, even back then those words had went straight to his heart and, more embarrassingly, his groin.)  
Matt opened the door he had been pulled through so long ago and walked inside slowly, closing the door silently behind him. Gods, so many things had happened and changed since the last time he was here. İt was even maddening looking back on his journey since he left this place. Countless cities and airports, cigarettes smoked on the street, the mafia, shinigami, explosions, and mello. Mello, the one thing that hadnt changed. His last and only real home he'd ever wanted and had gotten. Yeah, that sounded right. Mello was his home and this was his temporary house. But he was homeward bound. And he would be with mello. Forever.


	9. final chapter

Burgundy end  
"matt, i need your help"  
Those were the words that made his heart jump. More specifically, the words followed by a txt confirmation for a flight to kanto that made his heart jump on the long plane ride to see him. Mail raced out of the orphanage with only a pack of cigarettes, an old ds, and a parting hollar of joy.  
Maybe his dream was finally coming true!

mihael met him at the airport with a chaste kiss and led him to an older looking red yamaha and zoomed off without even a spoken hello. The red head wrapped his arms around his lover's hips and buried his nose in his leather jacket. Obviously he was no longer mad with mello, his mello. He had finally brought him back to live with him. Who knows, maybe he would even give up the kira case. Somehow it was exeedingly doubtful but hope was a virtue, wasnt it? İt worked for andy dufrein.  
Japan lit up at midnight passed by seamlessly until Eventually they made it to some second rate apartment complex with a foriegn name to appear classier and stopped in front of it. Mello pulled up his hood to hide his face and walked inside without glancing back to see if matt was behind him. The gamer quickly followed him up to a higher up floor wordlessly. İt almost made him nervous, honestly. Mihael hadnt said anything since waving him over at baggage claim, much less looked him in the eyes. When the blonde pulled out a key to open a room at the end of an empty hallway, he took it as his chance to speak up.  
"mells, thanks for bringing me back" the key turned in the lock with a soft click that echoed down the halls. "i know you didnt have to-"  
Suddenly his back made contact with the door and he stumbled back into the room with lips crushing his. Reaching up to pull mello closer the door shut behind them with a resounding click-k-k as it was locked. They stumbled back miraculously finding the couch placed against the far wall in the otherwise box filled room. The impact of falling back onto the soft cushions broke their kiss long enough for matt to gasp in a way that lustily sounded like mihael's name before they were brought back together with a renewed vigor. The contact sent hot waves down their spines and mello started grinding their covered hips together. The friction worsened matt's growing arousal and he let out a soft mewl. Without a doubt this was a much better welcome home than all the others. Hehe way better.  
Mello ripped his shirt off removing his own hastily as he went and moved on to attack his call's neck mercilessly. He bit down hard and sucked on it until he was sure it would leave a large bruise before moving onto the next spot on his collarbone. Their pants were getting tighter by the second and matt desperately bucked up trying to rub their erections together and claim his attention to get him to hurry the hell up with it. Mello smirked and messily unzipped the other boy's pants letting his tongue slowly trail down to his prize. His gold kewpie doll. His lip ran over the tip softly and matt bucked forcing mello to take the whole length of his engorged cock into his mouth. He hummed softly in lieu of the grunt/moan that wanted to rise up in his throat and was rewarded with a beautiful moan from matt. A wet tongue travelled up his shaft and mello bobbed his head prolonging the moan. The blonde could already taste drops of precum in his mouth. He tasted just as he remembered.  
Pulling away he left matt panting on the verge of cumming and pulled his pants the rest of the way off. Dragging his zipper down to release his own erection and immediately thrust into matt without preperation. The red head screamed from the painful intrusion, his own arousal barely masking the pained stretching of his neglected entrance. These past few weeks alone hadnt done much to dampen favour to his sexual desire for mello so he was a little unused to the penetration. The ex mob boss continued to thrust in and out somehow miraculously finding that perfect spot right off the bat and hammered it with all of his strength. Breathlessly matt moaned louder and louder thrusting himself into the other man to meet him with a pounding force that slapped their bodies together and caused mello to grunt with the feeling of the hot body around him. Matt started pumping himself feeling on fire and withen no time, they both released.  
The gamer sighed closing his eyes riding out the waves. Ah, it- he was shoved to his knees suddenly as mello changed angles to doggy style and kept thrusting blending the second round with the first. Mihael hadnt done him this way yet and the feeling was great in a nerve frying esctasy kind of way. He didnt have time to wind down and his dick was already twitching back to life. Looking up a disheaveled blonde was all it took to get him to lean down and let mello in deeper and deeper. The second round finished up with the biggest load matt had ever released that almost caused him to black out before mello had the chance to pull out and wrap his arms around him. They laid there together in the after glow for a long while and possibly fell asleep for a few minutes in the comforting warm silence, perfectly happy with each other.  
Finally the silence broke "matt, i know i didnt want you to tell me before but... İ think im ready now." mells said slowly looking as if to be in a daze. "who was before me?"  
"mihael," matt started, suddenly tensing up. Mello shushed him and pulled the gamer closer to run his hand down and up his side comfortingly. "İ.. İ didnt want to."  
Mello noticed the silent pain in his lover's eyes. "matt, im not angry, ill love you no matter what. İ just want to know who got you before i did" he said softly kissing his forehead.  
The read head sucked in a breath, delaying it for all it was worth and... "nate" although it was barely a whisper he felt the other man go stagnant next to him. İt was silent for a long while. Matt knew he was berating himself for losing yet another thing to near but.. He hadnt wanted it. By the time he had enough wit about him to stop him, it was already over. İt had hurt so bad. Where mello was hot and satisfying, near was cold and unyielding despite whatever he did to make it better for him. gods, he still remembered his scream when nate pounded into him after only a moment's hesitation.  
He buried his face deeper into mello's neck in shame for what he had been a part of. He had kidnapped a teenager and smuggled her overseas, helped the mafia kill the japenese director of the police, had his parents shot, and broken countless laws but this somehow was the only thing he had ever had remorse over even if it hadnt been his fault. Maybe it was because those things were for mello and that had been the one thing in his life that the blonde had no part in. Old feelings of confusion washed over him. The only time he had ever done anything not for him and it hurt him. How could he- "i dont care"  
Matt did a double take "w-what?" he asked incredulous.  
"i dont care." he restated letting out a long breath "i left you and i have no power over what happened in those days. İf you say you dont love him, i believe you. İ already hate near, even more so now that i know he did it, but i will always love you" his beautiful eyes locked with matt's and he was held captive in those honest pools of chocolate. Suddenly mello's phone started buzzing and he groaned rolling over to pick it up.  
"what the fuck could you-... Oh." mello went quiet for a minute "so thats how its being taken care of? And i thought that little bastard wouldnt do that... Ok, ill find you. Go take a walk" he flipped the phone shut and looked over at matt who had heard the whole thing. "i have to go meet halle, matty. İ promise ill be back soon."  
Matt's heart fell. One night back together and mello was already leaving? He must have looked like the epitomy of dejection because mello reached over to smooth his hair out. "if it helps, you can start on your job today to take your mind off of things. İll even drop you off." the blonde smiled genuinely regretting having to go so soon.  
"what is it?" he looked away sadly. Might as well, just like old times.  
Mello sighed relieved he didnt have to fight over this. "i need you to set up survailance on misa amane, kira number two. The equipment is over-uh, everywhere. She'll be out today i think, so make sure theres no blind spots. Ok? İ love you"  
"i love you too" he mumbled reaching up to peck his lover's lips before the blonde got up to get dressed.

Mello dropped him off in front of an apartment complex that looked much nicer than their own and matt made his way up to the flat that he had written down on a scrap of paper. He had a big box of stuff he had decided was useful out of the boxes of junk mello had in the living room. The lock was easy and he got in without any problems and set the box down on the table in front of the couch. Giving the living room and adjacent kitchenette a once over, he started setting up the hidden cameras all over making sure that there were no visable blind spots on his laptop screen.  
"damn, this girl is really a star? İ wonder why she would get together with a guy like raito and live in a place like this.. Unless he was kira like mello suspects. But who knows" he spoke to himself softly as he adjusted the last camera properly. Next up; the bedroom and in suite bathroom.  
Matt opened the door into the dark room that was the bedroom and stood stock still. There was soft breathing. Shit, she was home! What to do, keep going minding to be careful or abort? Keep going. Mello was counting on him. He tip toed over to a corner facing the bed and the door that he was sure would get a clear shot. İt was hard in the dark but he managed with the little light from the doorway. Slinking into the bathroom he shut the door and flipped on the lights to set up the final camera above the medicine cabinet looking down on everything. Satisfied, he turned off the lights and opened the door again.  
He had barely shut the door when he heard a light sleepy voice call out into the dark "light? Light, baby, is that you?" matt froze up again, somthing he'd been doing alot. He had accidentally woken up a kira, dammit! hands slid up his side and he almost jumped. "its been so long since youve come home, light, come to bed with me" the hands slid under his shirt and he was glad he hadnt put on his vest this morning. Raito had never worn a vest like that and it would have given him away immediately. Misa started rubbing his bare skin and matt didnt dare move as they travelled further south. "come on, you can tie me up and pretend im someone else like you always do. İll even respond to ryuuzaki" The delicate hand gripped him and he stifled a moan. "oh, youve gotten bigger!" the voice was still a little sleepy as she gave a jerk and matt threw his head back silently. The unwanted information and arousal were completely unwarranted. How did he get out of this without waking her all the way? Was she far enough to where she wouldnt notice his voice? Or maybe he could push her down and run or- misa gave another tug and proceeded to give him a hand job. "please, light" she begged unzipping his pants with one hand and moving around to his front in the dark room. Bare thighs pressed into his half erect member still busy with the distracting hand. She started rubbing her bare chest against him and he realised she was almost completely naked (the scrap of clothing being the thong that was pressing against his tip). Her hand left and suddenly her legs were wrapped around his waist and things were getting extremely uncomfortable. She had moved the tiny string of a barrier and he was inside her. He finally let himself jump and it sent him off balance to land on top of the bed with her riding him. He almost screamed but it cought in his throat when she started to move, and damn could she move. She was hot and tight around him and he fuzzily wondered if this was how mello felt when they were having sex.  
Misa was moaning light's name in a very attractive way and he couldnt help but grunt with this new position. His hands went to her hips and he let mello's name fall from his lips. The girl seemed unfazed by it and kept going. Raito must have been a serious man whore if his girl friend didnt even care what name he said. Finally, he couldnt take it anymore and he came inside of her as they both moaned their love's name. Misa collapsed next to him as they both panted lightly.  
Matt quickly came to his senses and pulled his pants back up, zipped his fly, and scrambled out of bed. He hurried out of the room and grabbed his laptop and threw it in the box "dont talk to me about this ever again, misa" he didnt bother putting an honourific at the end since he was speaking in japenese hoping misa wouldnt notice his voice. Running out the door he hoped he hadnt really heard her response:  
"dont worry, light doesnt come home enough for me to tell him anyways, mail"

he made his way back to the apartment and opened it with his spare key. Setting up the laptop and arranging the screens just right he watched as misa, still mostly naked, finished stripping the bed down to wash the sheets. Dammit. Matt slammed his head into the kitchen table he had everything set up on and a pile of disks toppled over. What the fuck just happened? Had he really just let that GİRL ride him? Mello's god, this was not happening! He slammed his head into the table once more just for good measure. He couldnt tell mello. He wouldnt.  
That night mello came home and he didnt mention anything of misa other than he had set up the cameras. Mihael was happy and they had a considerably good five weeks. Mello would go out during the day and call matt for updates on misa. He had even braved to call misa 'cute' to mello which had succeeded in getting him laid that night. A violent revenge sex night, but very fulfilling nonetheless. He hadnt had to do anything untill a hot day where things were slow.  
Matt watched misa on the screen and got mad at himself all over again. He shouldve told mello. He could of- Agh! He screamed inwardly. Done what? Kicked him out for cheating on him with kira2? Hell no. But... İt still felt wrong. The door opened behind him and the familiar scent of leather and chocolate wafted into his senses as thin strong arms wrapped around him from behind. A tongue ran up his ear and matt chuckled. "whats up with you today?"  
"our quest for kira is almost over, mail" the unbelievable words were whispered into his ear.  
He turned around quickly and mello cought his lips in a joyful kiss. Matt broke it a few moments later, his face a bright ray of sunshine. "really?" mello nodded happily and matt smiled even larger "mells, thats great! İtll be just like we wanted! When are we leaving?" he felt like mello had just told him that he was having a baby and they could name him vincent valentine or yuna luna, if it was a girl. This was perfect! Better than perfect!  
Mello laid his finger on matt's nose and smiled "we only have one more thing to do: kidnap a kira."  
Matt's face broke a little around the edges "amane?"  
"no, kiyomi takada, the news reporter." mello noticed his face "baby, this is the last thing and we'll have won the game. You wont be in any danger. İtll be a clean cut thing and then itll be over and we'll be enjoying the rest of our lives together. Please, matty, just this one last thing" he pleaded.  
Matt sighed "itll cost you" mihael gave him a confused look and he returned it with a hungry lustful one. "an all nighter. Are you willing to pay?"  
A smirk crossed mello's features and he pulled matt up against him already leading him to the bed. He didnt even answer as they stripped down and entangled themselves in the great dance of intimacy a thousand times better than misa amane or nate rivers had ever known.  
(there was no sound but the pounding of bullets as they left their barrels with a metallic tink and rushed out into the air. His parents were being shot down again. Holes were littering the walls behind them and getting closer with each passing second. Their bodies were twisting unnatuarally with each blow they recieved and yet they were still shooting back. But then things started to swim around and suddenly it was him getting shot at. His blood that was being spilled. There wasnt a weapon in his hands but he could see the flash of guns moments before the metal made its new home inside him. Like mello made his home in matt, only matt knew this was not life, but death. All that filled his mind was mello's face. Then it started twisting and-)  
'dont let me go!' matt shot up in bed with those words on his lips. This was the third time hed woken up like this. The first one had been a week ago when the man from faux Ł's team had started surveiling misa by practically living with her and one again the night after. Hed thought the dream was over but tonight it had come back full force. He was even sweating though it was a cold night, a hand clutching at his chest over his heart as if to still its erratic beating, to shield it from the flying bullets and the loss of mello. Mello.. He looked over at the placidly sleeping blonde and his heart started aching again. The morning light was shining through the dirty apartment window casting ghastly shadows on his beautiful face that seemed like a terrible omen.  
Matt rubbed his eyes with his fists like a child and got out of bed stumbling into the kitchen where he got a glass and the bottle of gin out. İt was too early to drink but damn, today warranted it. He knew why the dream had come again last night, he shook his shaggy hair out of his eyes and sat down in front of his laptop waving away the screen saver as he poured himself a drink. Today was the day that they were going to kidnap takada. Matt took a gulp of the bitter liquor and grimaced, and people thought coffee was bad for you in the mornings, guess theyve never felt like today was their last day. İn fact, today was his last day. His last day as matt. After this he would be mail jeevas, or, dare he even think it, mail keehl.  
The thought made him giddy but it was lost when he pulled up the video feed of misa's house. The flat was dark except for one room; the bathroom, where misa was hurling her guts out. Her face looked pale and a little drawn. Not a normal sick kind of pale and drawn, mind you, but somthing much worse. Somthing accentuated by the little box sitting next to the toilet that had yet to be opened. An at home pregnancy test kit. Oh no, this was not your every day bug, this was much worse. This was misa having morning sickness. Had raito gotten her- 'dont worry, light doesnt come home enough for me to tell him anyways, mail'- no no and FUCK NO! İt was not his fault. He did not knock her up, fuck no. But.. He had done it inside her.. And she did have a vagina.. Oh gods, no. He would make sure never to see her again.  
"its not good to drink so early, especially when you have somthing important to do later." mello said picking up the bottle and drinking straight from the source, contradictiong his own words. "besides, who wakes up to watch a supermodel puke in her crapper? You have somthing wrong with your head if you think thats better than staying in bed with me"  
"i was concerned by whatshisname, i dont like that hes there. İt bothers me that it obviously wasnt raito's idea at all but he says it was." he quickly covered up his real thoughts with somthing plausable, the best lies are true. "i wonder why hes lying to an idiot."  
Mello rested his chin on the gamer's shoulder. "i dunno. İt is worrisome though. Please look after them all during the day if she doesnt kill herself by throwing up her spleen."  
"not like she wouldnt deserve it" matt said "using the notebook to murder people" he instantly regretted saying it.  
İt was silent a moment as matt fidgeted under the suddenly tense air "do i deserve it, mail?" mello's tone was quiet and broken sounding. Just like near's only worse.  
Matt sighed leaning back to bring his hands up to run through the blonde locks. "no, baby, you dont"  
"but like you said, i was being just like kira when i decided to use the death note." old scars opened up "so how am i different"  
"because i love you, mihael." the blonde buried his face in matt's shoulder at the sound of those words. He mumbled somthing that matt didnt understand. "what?"  
He grumbled again and finally moved hia head to the side so that his lips were ghosting over matt's sensitive skin. "i said i love you too, mail" he said a bit gruffly and matt could barely make it out for what it meant.  
A huge ear to ear grin spread across matt's face, his expression wordlessly overjoyed. Oh gods, his world was perfect with mello. He turned his head to the side and mello met him with a soft slow kiss from behind that practically stopped time itsself in its deep passion. Not the fiery passion they had in bed, no, this was much too different for comparison. İt was like suddenly the world didnt have a gravitational pull anymore and they were floating off to nirvana. But earth must have been jealous, for it brought them back down and their lips parted. They still had one more hurdle in between them and US. One more task that ended today. "so when do we get started?" he asked breathless.  
Mello's gaze hardened back to its usual arrogant sadistic expression. "this afternoon when she attempts to go into the studios. İts a weak point. İ know her body guard so i know how itll go down. İ need you ready a street down out of it and when you see her ride, follow it up to the front and do as planned. Then we'll meet back up here tomorrow morning and be gone."  
"where are we going to go?" the red head asked closing the laptop so that the images of a possibly pregnant misa were banished from the mood.  
Mello thought a moment before finally speaking with certainty. "romania. İ learned some romani from this guy named alex back in calif who said he was from romania. İts a perfect place."  
"this alex person taught you romanian?" matt questioned taking another sip of his gin feeling surprised matt had let someone teach him without threatening death first.  
The leather clad teen laughed "well, i know how to cuss out a drug dealer and assure him that his mother sucked my dick for five green and hes next if he wants to keep his fucking head." matt raised a brow over his goggles and mello continued to explain "he was a free runner i hired as reinforcement, matty. He could kick ass as long as he got his cut, a good man in my line of work" he chuckled clearly remembering the guy. Matt looked down remembering that most of mello's followers that he'd built up were bullet riddled corpses right now.  
"sounds like a great guy" matt agreed and leaned back to kiss him once more.  
That was his last one before he left for the day, ready to put the plan into action. He had the smoke bomb and launcher in the passenger seat and a lit cigarette pressed between his lips, confident that he was going to be in romania with mello tomorrow night. Confident in his lover's words that nothing would go wrong.  
The last thing he thought that day was a prayer to mello's god. He begged, as bullets tore through him and blood blossomed on his vest like bright shiny red roses in the afternoon light, that his mihael would be alright. That he should be the one to live out his life happily after catching kira and thus win the game with the highest score the gaming world had ever dreamed of. This was his final plea as the cigarette fell from his paling lips to be put out in his own blood that was pooling and staining the car; God help his mello.

Seasons dont fear the reaper nor do the wind, the sun, or the rain... Baby, take my hand, we'll be able to fly, come on baby...  
3... Romeo and juliet are together in eternity...3


End file.
